Artist Nude
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Does Seiji have what it takes to become an erotic artist like his lover? Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Does Seiji have what it takes to become an erotic artist like his lover? Oocness

**Artist Nude**

"Have a good day at work." Seiji kissed his lover on the forehead, he lips and then a quick peak on the nose. How he hated leaving the shorter male all alone.

"I'll be home for lunch."

"I'll be waiting, I'll just clean up a bit." The blonde sat up making the covers fall exposing his naked upper body.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to be the perfect house wife for you." Sono winked.

"Oh, we got married?" The older male throw a pillow at his younger mate.

"I wish, don't you?"

"I do." Seiji returned the pillow to the bed and kissed his lover one more. "I have to go now I really don't want to be late." The explicit author nodded with a frown.

"Alight have a safe trip." The younger male blew a kiss and ran out the door leaving Sono alone. The blonde threw the covers of his body and reached for his fluffy robe. "Let's tackle the closet first." His determined attitude faulted. "It's been years…" He slid the door opened and pulled our a shirt. He held it up to his body gazing into a mirror.

Throwing his robe to the bed to attempted to put the black and white stripe shirt on.

His head fit threw the hole but he couldn't get his arms through the sleeves. "Really short." The blonde dropped it on the floor picking out another outfit. "Short. Big. Nice. Short. Short…" His closet was now empty except for what's on the shelf on top.

Dusty blankets. "We don't need so many." Their were three on the ground and he was about to pull down the forth. The small wool blanket fell easily to the floor knowing down a shoebox hidden underneath it.

The cover fell off revealing three columns of stacked index cards. Kneeling near the container he picked up one card and flipped it over so the lines weren't showing. A smile grow from ear to ear; he picked up another card.

"Sono!" The older male scrambled to put all the cards back and throw them back up on the self when he heard his named called.

"Welcome back!" He ran over to the younger male giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Seiji smiled nuzzling his face in the other's neck. "Guess what I found in the closet in a shoe box." He tensed suddenly; Sono grinned.

"What?"

"Tennis shoes!" Seiji laughed never sly relaxing slightly. "And some erotic drawing of me in some poses I have never even tried!" All the color left his face. "Anything to say?"

"You're the perfect person for this."

"Aww, you're so sweet." The erotic artist laid many kisses on his lover's face. Their different brown eyes stared into each other; the blonde was serious. "Seiji, do you really want lessons, artist nude lessons?"

"Yeah, it would be different".

"Get your notebook and pencils I'll make a call."

"Call?"

"Professional lessons, you can draw me anytime. I can get you one on one time with a great model."

"Oh, cool." The taller male packed his things meeting Sono at their car.

"He has his own personal studio where he lives." The blonde only drove for a few minutes. "He also lives within walking distance." Smiling the smaller male ran the door bell. When the door opened a dark haired male answered.

"Hey, Ueno." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Sono come in."

"I'll introduce you. This is my friend Ueno he's in love with the model. And this is my lover, Seiji." They exchanged handshakes and "Nice to meet you."

"Aki is downstairs, this way." It was an empty room just six lights and a few chairs in the room.

"Aki!"

"Sono!" Their eyes light up once they saw each other. The blonde leaped over at another short haired male. They hugged and kissed each other's cheeks.

"This is Aki." He turned to look over at Seiji. "We've been friends for years." Aki smiled. "This is Seiji my lover." They acknowledge each other.

"Let's get started." Two rather large lights were pointed at the stage where Aki would pose. The other lights were aimed at the four corners of the ceilings.

"Ok, lets warm up with fifteen one minutes." The silver haired man nodded understanding. He stood on the stage turning on all the lights. For the warm ups the poses were the ones he couldn't hold for long. Balancing in the air with the other limbs was in the air. When the last warm up was finished Aki used the towel to wipe up the sweet on his skin created from the lights.

"Lets do some five minutes now. I think I'll join you." The blonde sat next his lover grabbing scrap paper and some pencils. The timer was set. Ueno sat next to Sono not for drawing but not passing up a chance to see his lover naked.

The four males chatted where drawing until the artistes' hands cramped. Aki dressed quickly but not out of modesty. "Sono, would you and Seiji like some time alone?"

"Yes." The blonde replied to his friend quickly. Seiji didn't know why Aki asked that but he was tired of drawing and kinda wanted to go home.

"We'll be in our room." Aki grabbed Ueno's clothes and they left.

"Sono?" The smaller male dropped his garments and leaped on the stage. "I thought I could draw you any time?" The younger male remembered the other's words.

"Not with the professional lights." The older male did a few poses of five minutes in length. "Seiji, I don't think you know this but I saw all of the pictures." The blonde took a hold of his penis.

"We're in someone els-"

"Don't worry about that, they know. What do you think they're doing?" The model sat on a chair; his erection laid on his stomach. "Aki and I met many years ago, he was just like me so we bonded quickly. I relied on his friendship so much I didn't want to ruin anything by sleeping with him." Next pose Sono stood an all fours, his sex bounced near his arm.

Seiji felt a little relived. "Don't worry, I love you and only you. Plus Ueno would be mad at me if I tried something."

"Is that why he didn't leave?"

"No, he trusts me. I first introduced them, it was love at first sight like with us." Sono presented his lover with his back leaning back on his forehands. Then he laid on his side with his top leg bent upwards. Seiji got a perfect view of his lover's body. The head of his member was a bright red.

The pencil fell from his hand. "Will you stop doing that it's getting hot in here and it's not the lights!" The explicit male smiled.

"Hurry and draw I'm not able to hold it this long." Seiji rushed over to Sono grabbing his need and kissing him deeply. "Let's try a different way of drawing." He reached for the lights turning all of them off; even shutting the windows. "You know the drawing with out looking at the paper technique?"

He knew the blonde nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Well, now I'm going to draw you without looking just by touching. Lets start with this." The taller male ran his thumb over mushroom head.

---

A/N: Tthis was the best I could come up with so far I've been picking at my brain to post a SP fic. Sorry for any mistakes now REVIEW!! Ok question Why don't you see Sono's penis at all? You see Seiji's, Aki's and Ueno's but you don't even get a glimpse at Sono's! What reason could their be?


End file.
